Newcomer
by Wii Player
Summary: A newcomer comes everyday to Waffle Island, but then leave the very next day! Will this Newcomer stay long enough to meet Luke?
1. Newcomer One: It has arrived!

Third Person's POV:

News travels fast on Waffle Island. From mouth to ear, everyone seemed to know that there was someone new coming to the island. Most people (the older generation) thought that this was nothing, but to Luke Carpentee, it made him psyched to learn that someone new was coming.

Everyday, it seemed, to his best friend, Owen Ramsey, Luke would ramble (actually he rambled daily) about the kid coming. Age, gender and when they were coming for where the questions Luke asked hourly.

Which is not uncommon for Luke to demand answers. Owen was starting to get really annoyed.

"Luke, you will find out when they get here!" Owen kind of yelled. Much to his dismay, Luke kept talking, not YELLING, about this new guy.

"COME ON, BUDDY! YOUR GRANDPA IS IN WITH MAYOR HAMMY! YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Owen thought that Luke was going to burst his ear drum at this rate.

"Luke, I have no clue what so... woah look at those storm clouds! We'd better get inside before it gets messy!"

Newcomer's POV

Pascal was asking me FAR too many questions while we were going to Waffle Island.

"So, whats your name again?" I rolled my eyes and thought 'This guy must be the most forgetful person on Waffle Island.'

"Take a guess," I muttered under my breath. "It shouldn't be a trick question."

Without warning, the sky turned pitch black and the boat rocked from side to side.

" WOAH THERE!" yelled the very forgetful sea captain" THE WATERS WERE CALM AND NOW THERE ARE NOW LIKE A MAD SEA HORSE!"

I giggled under my breath about the part about the Sea Horse. Suddenly, a wave took a turn for the worst and shot us every where.

*BONK* My butt made that sound as it hit the deck, HARD. I started sliding across the deck and I hit my head on some random thing. With that, I went black...

Luke's POV

*whoosh whoosh* I could hear the wind whooshing outside. "Whoosh whoosh," I muttered, copying the wind.

"Why are you so...um...calm?" My bestest buddy, Owen Ramsey, asked me. " You are normally jumping off the wall in this kind of weather, like the house is going to burn down in the middle of poring rain or something?"

My annoying, little half-brother, Bo, agreed with Owen. "Though the odds of that happening are slim to nothing."

I rolled my eyes and said, " I'm kinda worried. Isn't the new guy 'possed to come today? 'Cause the weather is a little...weird...is there a typhoon?"

My dad, Pops or Dale, snickered and answered me, "Luke, typhoons are much tougher and they uproot trees. This is your everyday storm. You won't die because the typhoon will rip up the house."

I felt really stupid and I sat down on a chair and looked at the floor.

Newcomers POV

After about a week of not doing ANYTHING, I finally got to farm.

But not really. I had to be taught how to farm by some cranky, old man named Craig.

He called me a jerk and a slacker, but in the end, I think he liked me.

I think one reason was that his wife was pregnant and she was cranky so it made him cranky, too.

The guy taught me and I learned...a little bit, but he REALLY got on my nerves.

So I kinda slacked off, which probably deemed me worthy of the nickname "Slacker."

But still, thats pretty mean. His wife told me that he has headaches a lot and they run out of Tylenol and he takes them to get rid of them. But he said that he had a migraine.

Oh, well. I'm going to go explore the island and hope to meet some more people to meet.

All the people I know so far seem like idiots. I don't think I'll talk to them ever again so yeah.

Owen's POV

For some reason, my hammer felt heavier then normal. Was I coming down with Miner Flu? Hope not. If you get it, you will probably die from it. I cringed. That's how my dad died. My mom had died when she was in labour with me. Freaky, right? I hit the rock again, harder.

"Hi!" chirped a happy voice behind me. "How are you?"

I spun around to a girl, in about her late teens. She must the newcomer everyone was talking about.

"My name is Molly! I'm the new resident!"

Was I right or was I right?

Oh...she looked French. Should I try out my French on her? I know I was born here in Japan, but still.

"Bonjour," I stumbled over the world like a baby learning to walk. Why, why, why did I try out my French? Now, she won't date me.

Molly then started speaking French and gibberish and a little Japanese, which was all I understood.

When she was finished she smiled real big and asked, "So, didja catch what I said? Oh, wait. You have a blank expression on your face. Lemme repeat what I said: My name is Molly Anne Brown, I'm 19 years old and I came to farm. What is your name?"

I looked at her for about five seconds before saying, "Umm, my name? Oh, my name is Owen Copper Ramsey. Yeah, my middle name is copper. You see, my mom...she died...like while she was in labour. Soooo she died, which left my dad to name me. He likes… no, he loved copper. But, when I was five years old, he died of Miner Flu. He liked to mine…and breathed in a lotta gas. So he really sick and...he...died. You can tell...ahh never mind."

Woah! Did I just do that? What was that for? I don't ramble, Luke does, though. Was I turning into Luke?

"I have to go," Molly said to me. "I'll talk to you soon! Bye!"

"Bye," I dragged out the word longer then I meant to.

"Gotta go tell Luke!"

A/N: I choose to use l Hakari/Molly because well I thought she would better and yeah, ya know, like that. :-)

Luke's POV

"LUKE!" I shot around to see Owen running toward me. "LUKE, GUESS WHAT!"

"WHAT!" I yelled twice as loud as Owen. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT IS IT WHAT! TELL ME!"

"Well, I meant the new person thats 'possed to come today… well... THE GUY'S HERE AND ITS A GIRL!" Owen yelled.

My eyes went as big as plates when Owen said, "its a girl!"

"When is she coming to marry me...ahh to meet me?" I shouted to Owen.

"Well...she did say to me that she had fishing lessons with Toby...so...I don't know!"

"PERFECT!" I yelled so loud that birds flew out of the trees 'cuz I was so loud. "THEN SHE IS GOING TO HAVE COOKING LESSONS WITH CHASE, FOLLOW BY A SESSION ON HOW TO MAKE MEDICINE WITH DR. JIN, THEN SHE WILL LEARN HOW TO BE MAYOUR WITH GILL, AND THEN YOU WILL TEACH HER HOW TO MINE. AND THEN BY THE TIME SHE GETS TO ME, SHE'LL BE MARRIED AND HAVE 1,000,000,000,000,000, KIDS!"

Owen stared at me and said, "That's a lotta kids, ya know?"

"FORGET THE KIDS! WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS...SHE WON'T MARRY ME NOW! GRRRR!"

"Woah there, Grizzly Bear. Go get some honey and get sweet. You don't know if that will happen for sure!"

"ROAR!" I roared for extra measure.

Molly's POV

"Well done, Molly. You're learning well!" Toby Fishing, the blue-haired calm, fisherman said to me.

Aggghh, how much longer was this supposed to take? For the past hour, I had been learn how to cast, how to take the fish off the hook, and, worst of all, how to tell the fish apart. I was getting so frustrated that I thought I might puke all over Toby's tradishal Japanese outfit.

"Now, Molly, repeat after me, okay?"

"Yes, Master Toby," I called annoying, people "Master." But, they don't know that 'cuz Toby was delighted when I called him "Master."

"The fish are always scared of people, so be very gentle. Also, fish are a semi-endanger species, so we must be careful when reeling in."

FOR THE LOVE OF THE HARVEST GODDESS! If a darn fish was a "semi-endanger species" WHY FISH THEN?

"And, now," Master Toby said after I copied him. "We are now ready to take what we have learned and put onto practice! This is an exciting moment indeed!" EXCITING MOMENT!? I would have more fun eating cow poop then fish! And fishing was this guys favourite hobby! *Awkward*

" 'k, Toby, I still haven't ment the whole town yet so can I go soon, or as in NOW? Please?" I begged Toby about an hour later.

"Why, of course, NOT! You must stay till we learn how to gut a fish!"

Blaaa SLAP! I threw up all over my boots, Toby's boots and the sand.

"I suppose you should go see Dr. Jin. Feel well, soon, Molly."

VICTORY! My fake puke worked! I don't have to fish anymore :-)


	2. Love is in the air!

NEWCOMER! 2

Third Person POV

Running as fast as she could, Molly ran away from Toby and hurried to the Gauche Mine Area to meet...who was she supposed to meet again?

"Master" Toby had told her...his name was...Luck? No. Link? Though "The Legend of Zelda" is a fun game, you have to be really obsessed with it to name your kid that...

BINGO! It was Luke!

The other guys name was...oh, dear. Bob? Ben? Boob? Hee hee, DEFINTLY NOT! BO! IT WAS BO!

Darn! The last one! Dan, Don, Doop, DALE!

That's it! Let's go!

Bo's POV

"I A BROAD PERSON AND I FEEL SICK!" Luke yelled in my ear.

"Luke, will you shut up. This tree at the moment is waiting to be chopped down, SO CHOP IT DOWN!" I yelled back to Luke.

Without warning, Luke punched me. HARD!

"WHAT IS WRONG WIF OU! ARE OU AN IDOIET?"

"Well, you said..."

"Hi, Owen!"

Me and Luke spun around to see the "Newcomer."

"Guys, this is Molly the new one to the island!" Owen said to me and brother.

"Whats you name?" Molly asked to the two of us.

I smiled to Molly and answered, "My name is Boaz Samuel (you can call me Bo...) Carpentee and I am 12 years old. That," I pointed to Luke, "is my big half-brother. You see, my mom couldn't take care of me so my other mom, who's dead, raised me since I was 5 years old." I smiled and pointed to Luke, to say "GO AXE BOY!"

"Umm...ya know...my name?...is...ahhh...LUKE! MY NAME IS LUKE BlUE CARPENTEE!...HAPPY BIRTHDAY..."

I snickered and tapped Luke, "I don't think it's her birthday...

today!"

Luke glared at me and kicked me...HARD!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" He, more or less, screamed.

"AHHH! MY EARDRUMS!" Poor Molly yelled. "Luke, I think you murdered them!

Oh, man, that was Luke's favourite saying, 'I think you murdered...' I saw his eyes go wide.

"Well, I'd better get..." when she said 'get' Luke randomly leaned over and kissed Molly.

"Ahhh, I hafta go," Molly said nervously and off she ran.

"Well, that, my friend, was VERY interesting!" Owen teased Luke.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I... AGGGG! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDOIT?" Luke yelled

"You were an idiot when mom gave birth to you," I muttered under my breath...

Molly's POV

Wow, I have only been here like a week, and I kinda, but not really, have a boyfriend.

Heck, I barley been here. What are the odds? Anyway, if I tell my mom, she will FREAK!

No joke. Frankly, my mom didn't even want me to go to a school with both genders. She wanted me to go to a one gender school (which I did). She, also, doesn't like any boys (other then my dad) so, somehow, she managed to have only six girls including me.

Well, anyway, I was running to Brownie Ranch for two reasons

1-To go buy an animal

And 2-To see my new best friend, Renee.

"RENEE! Girl, there is some awesome news I NEED to share with you!"

"What are the odds. I have also have some news for you!"

To be honest, Renee and I grow on the same island, became best friends, but when we were ten years old, she moved. Sadly, we didn't stay in touch, till I saw her here. So, I guess Renee and I are like 'Over Seas' best-y.

"Go first!" We yelled at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go!" Renee settled it. She was going first.

"Ya know how Toby and I have been going out for a little while?"

I nod, thinking, 'My best friend had been dating some stinky fisherman!?'

"...Well...he gave me a blue feather...and I said yes...so we're getting MARRIED."

We screamed for the wedding! Man, this was exciting! And kinda gross, fish wise, I mean.

"When? When is it?" I demanded. "I need information! Tell me more! Me want more!" I yelled

"Sorry, no deets yet. Haven't run it by Mom and Dad."

"Run it by?! RUN IT BY!? Renee, are you cra-zy? Why not just tell them?"

" 'Cuz."

"Because...?" I waited hungrily.

"Mom said I had to be 25 to get married and I'm only 17. I'm almost 10 years off!"

"Ohhh, well, mine is kinda like that..."

"I need info!" Renee said in a

sing-song voice. "Please tell me mo-re!"

"Oh...ya know Luke, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...he kinda...when we meant...he kinda leaned in...and he...kissed...me..."

"O MY, HARVEST KING," Renee swore. "NO WARNING WHATSOEVER! OMHS..."

"RENEE!" I heard Hanna, Renee's mom, yell.

"YOU HAVE CHORES!"

I looked at Renee. She looked really worried.

"Tell. I can't be there to help, but tell. If they say no, they say no..."

"Tell!" We said at the same time. "I will tell my mom/dad what happened. TELL!" We smiled and did our secret hand shake.

Renee's POV

Tell. I need to tell my mom. That's all I need to do!

Take a deep breath, girl, you can do this...oh, no! Dad is there too. Ahh, now I have to tell the both of them at the same time. No, no, no, NO!

"Just get over it, Renee! You don't have to get married right away! You can wait a few years!" A little voice inside my head said to me.

"Shush, I know!" I answered it. "Don't pressure me!"

I walked to the house, opened the front door, and walked inside...

"Mom, Dad," I started. "I have some news for you."

I looked at my parents. They looked at me.

"Well...?" Dad started.

"Ahhhh, TOBY GAVE ME A BLUE FEATHER TO ME AND I SAID YES AND NOW WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Mom and Dad looked at me, as I looked at them.

Without anything, I took off, into the barn, to see the animals.

A cow's POV

Moo*

*As the human accelerated into the housing complex at a great pace, I noticed her facial expression. The female species was weeping. I was deeply moo-ved and counseled her gently*

Third Person's POV

'Hope everything went okay," Molly thought as she was hoeing her plot of land.

'I should tell...' CLUCK!

Surprised, Molly looked down to see a chicken walking by. She must have been too busy to see it.

"I need a break anyway!" She said to no one inparticular.

This was very untrue. She had only, really, been working for five minutes. And NOT counting the other fifty times she took a break.

"SLACKER!" Oh, no! Craig just had to come down when she was taking, yet, another break.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IMPROVING! WELL, I SEE KNOW YOU ARE JUST AS MORE WORTHY OF THE NAME 'SLACKER,' THEN I THOUGHT!"

Craig yelled to the poor, exhausted, farmer. "YOU EVEN TO TRIED TO BREATH, EH?" Also, he was making no effort to help Molly up off the ground, only teasing the poor kid.

Molly thought of the perfect thing to yell back. "OH, YEAH?! YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO BE NICE, MR. RUDE-POOPY HEAD!"

HA! Take that, mean nick-namer!

"OOOWWWNNN!" Both Craig and Molly looked over to see who said that...

Gasp! It was the Carpenter guy! The one who kissed her!

"Craig, my friend, YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" He said in his hyper way.

'Cuteness alert! Cuteness alert! Mayday, mayday! Houston, we have a problem!' Molly's head started to spin.


	3. Together at last!

NEWCOMER! 3

Craig's POV

Two lovers. At least, I thought so. Molly's, oops, I mean Slacker's eyes were wide and she was kinda pale.

"Hi, Molly!" The blue haired kid said to her.

"Sorry, 'bout what happened. I mean...ahh...with the...ahem." I watched him smile, nod, and saw her blush.

"That's okay." She said sweetly. She looked me and scowled.

"See ya later, Mr. Rude Poopy-Head." Luke said

They both started to laugh hard, and I said to Slacker, "YA BETTER IMPOVE, SLACKER." And I walked off.

Molly's POV

I almost felt embarrassed talking to Luke. I thought he was really cool. But, even though he kissed me, I still felt a little weird. Not that this wasn't my first kiss (it kinda was), and it's not like I don't like/love him (I like him A LOT). But, one word- MOM. Cuz we would have some problems! Totally!

"Hee hee! Luke! Did ya see his face? You are SO funny!"

"Ahh, yeah!" He smiled. "About the kiss?"

"Hmm..?"

"Ya wanna do it again, but this time, ya know, RIGHT?!"

I giggled and said, "Sure!"

We did it! We kissed again. And again! Three times! I felt like I was in a rush the whole time! Luke looked at me when we were done.

"I hafta go, okay?"

"No, wait. One more kiss okay, please?!" I begged.

"Okay, but just one more!" He said sternly. I couldn't help but laugh.

We tried one more, but one more turned into 5 before we knew it

"Bye!" Luke said to me.

"Wait!" I whined again

"Yeeesssss?" Luke stretched out the word.

"Don't go! One more kiss! Please! I beg you!"

"I can't...okay one more kiss good-bye...BUT THAT IS IT!"

We did one more, which followed with..."No, don't go, Luke, 'cuz I wanna date you! Please?!"

Luke pretended to look thoughtful. "Well, if it means that much to you..."

"YES, IT DOES YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU!"

"Hmmm, lemme think about that...sure! See ya later, Molly!" And with that, he took off.

And that, was the first time, really, that I have talked to, kissed, and asked to date a boy, in my entire life..


	4. Babysitting and love

NEWCOMER! 4

Third Person's POV

"OWEN!" Grandpa Ramsey yelled. "FINISH PACKING! WE'RE LEAVENING IN LESS THEN AN HOUR!" Where was the baby-sitter? Chloe could not be left alone for 5 weeks! Even though Chloe loved mining, Ramsey knew she couldn't handle the time that he and Owen were going to mine for. Where was she? Still not here...ding dong! YES! She's here!

"Arrrgggg, Grandpa, can I get the door?" Chloe had once dreamed she was a pirate, and she loved it, so now she was going to be pirate when she grew up.

Ramsey nodded and said, "Go get your booty, me hearty!" Chloe beamed with his pirate talk. She ran to get the door.

She wrenched the door open and said..."GRANDPA! Why is the new...Molly here?"

"Why, Chloe!" Grandpa said, surprised, "how can you be so rude?! This is your baby-sitter, Molly. She'll be watching you while me and Owen are away on the mining trip!"

Chloe pulled a face. "But, Grandpa," she whined. "You said if I was good, I would be able to go with youuuuuwoo!" She burst out crying, no SOBBING, just to go with cousin and Grandpa!

"CHLOE!" Ramsey said sternly. Chloe cocked back the last sob. Ramsey started to speak to Chloe in a different language that Molly didn't understand.

" 'K, Chloe, are ready for a lot of fun with me?" Molly asked the tearful little girl. "We don't want to go mining with some boys that have cooties, right?"

Chloe sniffled, "Owen dudn't have cooties, he has zooties! That means..." Chloe started to sob again.

"Wow!" Molly was impressed! This kid cried...A LOT! "You're like a human water works, right?!" This only made Chloe cry even harder.

Molly bit her lip and looked at Owen for help. 'Tell her, "Chloe, we can't go out for dinner if you cry to much"' His eyes told her. 'Or just tell to shut up!"

"Chloe," she said gently. "Don't cry! You'll be okay. Shush. We mustn't be to loud or we'll walk up the..." Molly thought for a second on want she'd walk up. "...the Harvest Sprites! We don't wanna do that, do we? They would be really, REALLY mad, okay? Let's see who can be quiet the longest so they can fall asleep!"

Chloe stopped crying, nodded and sat down on a chair and put her hands in her lap. She gave Molly, Owen and Grandpa a real big grin.

Molly's POV

I finished doing the dishes and looked at the calendar. Hmm, the boys (meaning Owen and Ramsey), would be back in only three days. 'Well!' I thought. 'Time sure files when you have fun!'

"MOLLY!" Chloe yelled. I thought someone was here to buy something, though there was A SIGN ON THE DOOR THAT SAID: 'CLOSED, TILL OWNERS RETURN!' I had underlined the word 'closed,' about a million times with black crayon. Still, people seemed to think that that didn't matter. I mean, a guy came in here last week and said to me, "Can you PLEASE refine this! Today's my friend's birthday and he can't afford to get the next level! PLEASE!" I looked at him blankly and said, "I'm baby-sitting Chloe. I don't work here." He got really, REALLY mad, threw some bad words at me and left. I was like "Woah!" and went back to making Chloe's lunch.

"MOLLY!" Chloe yelled even louder. "Some boy wants ta see ya, like NOW!"

My heart leaped. Who was the boy? I hope it's Luke.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled back, thinking, 'Say Owen's best friend! OWEN'S BEST FRIEND!'

"IT'S...A...NEIGHBOUR?..."

Oh, darn that could mean five people! It could mean Craig, Taylor (most likely not, cuz he's too young), Dale, Bo or LUKE!

"IT'S.." I waited... "SOME BLUE HAIRED GUY!"

Gosh! That could mean Luke or Dale!

"WHO!" I shouted back to Chloe.

"AHHH, SOMEBODY WITH AN AX!" Wow, getting information out of this kid is like pulling teeth!

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?" I yelled just as loud as Chloe.

"DAKE OR LULE OR LAKE OR DULE OR SOMETHING!" I groaned.

"DOES HE HAVE ANYTHING ON HIS HEAD?"

"YEAH, HE HAS A BANDANA ON HIS HEAD...OH, AND HIS NANE IS LUKE!"

How long did that take for Chloe to tell me that is was Luke? I ran to the door and waved at Luke.

"Hey, 'sup Molly? Ya ready for our date?..."He looked at Chloe. "Oh, RIGHT! You did say you DID haveta babysit her...!"

"Can I talk to ya for a minute, sweetie?" I said to Luke (to be honest, I just called him "sweetie" 'cuz I felt like it. Because, believe me, Luke does NOT need a nickname like that. (It scares me).

We walked outside. I led him (did I lead him? I more (or less) dragged him) to the Pauline Forest.

"What is it...?" I leaned and started to kiss him. No, not just a peck on lips. More like open-mouthed-make-out-kissing. About three dozen times before I looked out of the corner of my eye...

"BO!" I yelled when I shot my head around. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! CAN'T YOU LEAVE PEOPLE TO MAKE-OUT IN PEACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Well, Luke, you do know that Dale.." Bo never seems to call Dale 'Dad.' I don't know why. "...says that you are not working!"

"YOU DO THAT AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE WALK AGAIN!" Luke yelled. Woah, I was impressed! Though I thought he was a little soft teddy bear, Bo musta thought he was (or is) a demon or something.

Bo looked at us before saying: "NA NA BOO BOO!" And with that he ran off.

"Is he gonna tell?" I asked Luke, nervously.

"Nah! At least if he does, I WILL beat him up...!" With that we started to kiss again, in the style of open-mouthed-make-out-kissing.


End file.
